


The Way Up Tokyo Tower

by krknbot



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Nekoma, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krknbot/pseuds/krknbot
Summary: Kenma’s father passes away which means the smaller male has to meet his older brother. Everything went wrong from there. With a fight he had for the love of his life, the saying,“til death do us part” explains it all.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

It was early a Saturday morning, and Kozume Kenma was in an abyss. He had never met his brother or father for that fact. His mother always explained to him how much of a shitty man he was, and she divorced him days before the male was born. Kozume Kenma could care less about that, since his mother always pushed that conversation to the side. Ignored it. Left it as it was. Garbage. That was, until his father had died. He had learned through his grandparents, on a visit, that the two had moved from Japan to England after he won custody of Kozume's elder brother. Of course, he was raised as an only child. He knew he had a brother, an older brother out there, that was born in wedlock. But he never thought seriously about it until his father became ill, and eventually passed due to complications to his sickness. "Ah, Kozume. This is your elder brother, Hoshi." His mother states softly, pushing the male forward to face the male he barely knew. He studied his face, his features, how tall he was. Kenma looked almost exactly like Hoshi, except, his hair was shorter, and he was much taller than Kenma. Around 182 centimeters to be precise. "Kozume Kenma," the other male stated. He enunciated every syllable, making sure nothing would be left out. It stood out to Kenma that this male had an english accent, and didn't pronounce Japanese correctly. "A pleasure, from your beloved brother." He chuckled, holding out his hand for the younger male to take. Yet, Kenma dug his hands into his pocket instead of holding the other's. He felt dread build up into him, and sighed deeply. "I'm going back to sleep." Is all that the pudding haired male stated, his soft voice felt nice. It vibrated nicely, and left it's mark that he was the man of this household. Although, that was the only thing making it clear. He sent his dread to the love of his life, also known as his best friend. Kuroo Tetsurou. Kozume, he always found it hard to convey his feelings to words. Wondering if anyone would ever get his thoughts, suddenly Kuroo appeared. Out of nowhere, actually. He always thought he would do fine alone, but, Kuroo completed him. That was something he couldn't brush off, actually. "Kenma, you have to give him a chance." The rooster haired male advised, sighing deeply over the phone towards the younger. His voice was raspy, tired. Was he hurt? Did he not get enough rest? Was he not enjoying Kozume's company? Is all the smaller male could wonder, when in reality, it was a Saturday morning. "Not when he's acting like Lev." Kenma claps back sassily, his voice was filled with confidence. Confidence only Kuroo was really able to hear, and understand. The other male chuckled off the phone. "How so?" He asks teasingly, knowing that Kenma would go on and on hours and hours on end explaining it, and why Hoshi reminded him in such a way. Ah, and Kenma did. This monologue went on for an hour and a half, Kuroo fighting his laughter with silence as he listened to the other complain. "I just don't think it's fair. I never needed a brother, he was just there." Kenma states softly, curling up into a ball and yawning. "Anyways, do you want to hang out today?" He asks into the phone. "Yeah, I'll pick you up around six this evening. Don't be late or I'll make your mom yell at you." He chuckled, Kenma complied, and yawned softly before hanging up and eventually napping for another hour. It was when it was six, he was getting dressed and Kenma heard a knock at the door. "Ahh, and who might you be?" Hoshi asks, a sly smirk on his face as he narrowed his eyes at the stairway. Kuroo introduced himself and walked in casually, calling out for Kenma to hurry up. Kenma heard everything, but, maybe he was just being superstitious when he thought Hoshi was flirting with Kuroo. No, that can't be. Even if it was, Hoshi didn't have a place there. He's the one who walked in on Kenma's life. Nothing of this had anything to do with the second year. He sighed deeply, and stepped down the stairs, his bitch face turning more into a small smile when he saw Kuroo. As they began walking out, Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma. "That's the guy you were talking about? He's tall. Drink your milk." Kuroo chuckled out, squeezing the smaller male tightly. Kenma couldn't help but blush, however, he would never let Kuroo see. For all he knew, Kuroo was straight. Since each time he had a girlfriend, a crush, a match on Tinder, Kuroo always came to Kenma. He would never tell his best friend he was gay, in fear the other would be embarrassed of him, disgusted of him. "It doesn't matter, probably a myth anyways." Kenma replies, chuckling. In response of that, Kuroo dramatically placed his hand on his heart and gasped. "Never. I won't believe it." He states in disbelief, Kenma hit him gently in the chest and laughed silently, before walking off with the other male following. Meanwhile, Hoshi Kenma, a third year that has recently just transferred into Nekoma High. He is eighteen, and has a younger brother named Kozume Kenma. He smirked to himself as he stepped into the younger male's room. Rummaging, looking for anything Looking for evidence of a crime, a crime that Kenma never commit. "This bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

"This bastard." Hoshi uttered softly under his breath, he had pulled out a picture of Kenma and Kuroo. The two were posing for a picture, seemingly at Kenma's birthday party. His sixteenth birthday to be more specific.   
Kuroo was handsome, too handsome for that fact. If it was him, he'd probably hit it from the back if he really had the chance. But seeming of Kozume's reactions, responses, and glares-- he wouldn't be happy about that.  
The two seemed hellishly close, if only he could break that bond between them. Hoshi didn't have empathy, he felt nothing for others, yet he was overly rational and calm.

He was about to take it, when the smaller male walked in and furrowed his eyebrows. He seemed very irritated, almost immediately actually. Kenma became even more angry that the fact Hoshi was in his bedroom, looking and playing with his stuff.

"Ah, baby brother.. Kozume, was it?" Hoshi asks, sliding the photo into his back pocket, and smirked softly. He grinned at the other's annoyance, the other becoming even more pissed of this fact and realizing exactly what he was doing. Kozume studied the other male in the midst of seconds, calculating every scar, faint bruise, his clothes, everything. He got to know him within seconds.

"Get out." Kenma hisses, he tried not to be too loud, preferring not to be scolded by his mother for being a mythic bitch to his older brother.

"Huh~? You don't even say hello to me, when we met, and now you have the audacity to disrespect me?" Hoshi asks, quite dramatically to say the least. He gasped, placing his hand on his chest and smirking.

"Who is he?" Hoshi then comes to ask, laughing softly, pulling out the picture and pointing at the messy haired boy. Kenma bit his lip, hesitating.

"What? You're acting as if you're in love with him." Hoshi laughs out, pinching Kenma's cheek. He held the picture in his left hand, ripping it in half, and letting the side with Kenma fall to the floor. He then stepped on that piece of the picture, and laughed out, leaning close to his ear.

"Respect your elders." Hoshi whispers breathy. The smaller male fumed, looking back at him when he stepped out the room. What the hell just happened? They met for a day, and suddenly he's threatening Kenma?

He sighed deeply, letting it happen though. Kozume had to be at school early for morning practice, and since this happened, he didn't want Kuroo anywhere near Hoshi. He was afraid, of losing Kuroo. His Kuro.

Later that night, Hoshi was laying in bed staring at the piece of the picture he kept and stared at it curiously. Maybe Kenma was less predictable than he thought. It couldn't be that he actually liked Kuroo. His face, when he saw the picture. He hesitated.

Now, coming to think of it, all the pictures in his room had rooster hair in it. None of them had even their mom. All of it was just, that guy.  
But, maybe they were just close. Maybe, Hoshi was assuming something taboo. He just needed enough information to out him, cause him as much pain as he caused Hoshi.

The next morning, around five, Kenma got up and did his usual routine. He had told Kuroo to meet him outside, instead of actually coming inside. He was happy to see that his supposed brother was still asleep, and went ahead and met his best friend outside.

"Ah, Kenma," Kuroo greeted, smiling sweetly at the sight of the shorter male. He chuckled, and wrapped his arm around him before biting his lip and yawning.

"I'm surprised you actually woke up this early," he laughed out. Kenma bit his lip and shrugged in response of that, he went ahead and pulled out his Nintendo Switch, and began to play with it.

The pair headed down to the subway station and sat down at their usual spots. Kuroo stared at the game and smiled softly, he noticed a character Kenma made. It had similar features to Kuroo. Tall, messy hair, a flirtatious grin.  
He studied the characters, Kenma made them a couple purposely, the two of the characters working together. Like, Asuna and Kirito at Sword Art Online. It had the same game play style, which was probably why Kenma adored this game so much.

"Kenma, what would you do if we were stuck in a game like SAO?" Kuroo asks, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. Kenma looked up at the other male, staring at him and sighing deeply, choosing the right words to respond with.

"I would stay by your side." He states softly, "you're a good player. With decent team strategy. I think you'll be a good partner, in defeating bad guys and such." Kenma states softly.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Kuroo teases, laughing softly as Kenma pouts and goes back to his game.

He yawned as they came to an arrival to the school, going ahead and changing out of their uniforms into their jerseys and practice clothes.   
Although it was still morning, the two did a well job at playing. Kenma was right, they really did make a good team.

"Good job today," Kuroo preaches, licking his lips and grinning. He went on with his normal speech and the team went into the locker rooms to get dressed for the school day.

As they were walking, Kuroo caught up with Kenma though.

"Kenma. I have one more question." Kuroo states, moving in closer and laughing softly. He panted out, walking beside his best friend.

"What would you do if we developed feelings for each other, just like in your game?" He asks softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, turning a deep shade of pink from the question. He bit his lip, trying to find a way out of that question before turning back on Kuroo and stared at him.

"What about you? What would you do, if we fell in love in a game like SAO?" He asks, their eyes meeting. Kuroo tilted his head and laughed in response, "I'd probably love you like that in real life. You're really predictable." He laughs out.

Kenma grumbles in response before walking into class, and sitting in between Taketora and Fukunaga. The three second years were only buddies, simply classmates to Kenma. Nothing like Kuroo though.

"Hey, Kenma.. Pssssssssst." Tora whispers out to Kenma, poking at his neck and face, it was probably for the homework sheet. Kenma ignored his consistent whines and quiet tantrums. This was a daily routine, and honestly, Kozume found it amusing. Of course, it was still irritating. But, irritatingly amusing.

After hours of school Kenma ended up in front of the school, waiting for Kuroo and sighing to himself softly.   
He felt a shadow appear on him as he was playing Animal Crossing on his 3DS.

"Kenma." Kuroo muses out, ruffling the smaller male's hair and smiling sweetly at the sight of his friend. The way Kuroo looked at Kenma, it was different. Different than any other person he looked at. It was a flirtatious grin, a smirk that could only be produced by Kenma's voice.

"Kuro." Is all that Kenma responded with. Kuroo adored this nickname from the smaller male, of course, girlfriends here and there would say it to mock Kenma. To make him think that he, and he only, was only a friend. Of course, Kenma has explored with his sexuality with online friends, friends. Not really. Usually they'd play games, and talk about their kinks.

Kinks like, how Kenma wants to be dominated or wear a skirt. It entices him of how normalizing feminine boys is such a problem in society. Kenma would much rather be the cheerleader than be a setter. How he'd much rather wear a maid costume than a butler outfit. He could only share these with people who'd want to dominate him like this. Never with Kuroo.

"Are you coming back to my place again?" The cock haired male asks, narrowing his eyes down to pudding head. He looked up at him and bit his lip, choosing how to word his response.

"You're acting as if I go to your house as often as you come to mine." He responds, it was sassy. A trait Kozume proudly showed off, to especially Kuroo. It was funny, he stood his ground with it.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

This would go on for a while before the pair reached Kuroo's home. He didn't talk much of his family really. Mentioned grandparents here and there, and his father of course. They never really spoke of that, only in times where Kuroo had to. Only to Kozume, he says it is because they share a brain cell. That Kenma, 'gets' Kuroo.

The small male laid down on his friend's bed, eyes fixed on his game. Anything to distract him from the elder's question earlier that day, anything to distract what he feels every day. He forgot of Hoshi, of his mom, he wanted to forget Kuroo at that point too. 

"Kenma," came a muffled voice.

"Kenma." A raven haired male then began to repeat.

It wasn't until Kuroo pinned the younger boy to the bed did he notice Kuroo, he felt disappointed that he didn't succeed, and added that he felt a blush come along his cheeks. 

"You should head home." Kuroo states, he had stared at Kenma for a while and he noticed the blush. He noticed that Kenma, was blushing trying to brush it off as sheer embarrassment or if it was the uncomfortable tension in the room from the silence.

He nodded, although confused. Usually nights like these, he'd stay the night. Sleep on a futon on the floor, but it felt different. Wanting to leave himself, he bid Kuroo a farewell at the door and unlocked the fence-gate before walking back to his own home down a few blocks.

Once there, he was met with his elder brother.

"Fuck, why are you here?" He grumbled out. The male narrowed his eyes down at Kenma, and grabbed him by the collar, sneering at him.

"Disrespect me again, fag. I fucking dare you." Hoshi responds lowly, Kenma's eyes widened. Although he has never gotten the chance to formally tell his mother that he was gay. He never saw a problem with it, really. But the aching reality came at those words.

Fag. 

Hoshi called Kenma a faggot.

Kenma lowered his eyes, and Hoshi loosened his grip before walking to the door. He sighed out and looked over at the short male before smirking.

"I didn't think you'd respond like that. Guess I have something against you now." He says, before turning back and going inside. Kozume's eyes widened. When he entered, he slammed the door and sloppily slipped off his shoes, running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room as well.

The feelings of dread, fear, and bottled up stress came flowing in and he couldn't help but cover his mouth. 

Faggot? Is that what he really was in peoples' eyes? The feeling made tears flow down his face like a a rainstorm. He choked out a few sobs, searching anywhere in his mind of why, why? 

Kenma Kozume, why are you like this? He kept repeating, over and over in his head. Anxiety hit him, and his breathing was unordinary. He couldn't breathe properly, he couldn't see properly. The sobs coming out of his mouth came out faster, and he hyperventilated to the point of passing out on his bedroom floor.

"Kenma," another muffled voice came. It was a female voice.

He fluttered his eyes open, now in his bed and with Kuroo, Hoshi, and his mother surrounding him. Kenma felt his forehead and noticed a feeling of a wet rag on it and he sighed out softly.  
He realized he had passed out, but what hurt more is that he knew nobody noticed until that same morning. He felt alone.

"You're staying home today," she states gently, grazing her hand on Kenma's cheek and smiling softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Pudding head's eyes widened at his mother's words, no school, no getting away. He wondered if he was able to talk to his internet friends, and to get some things off his chest. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders, as if it didn't phase him and his brother, mother, and love of his life left the room. 

Kuroo walked out, wondering if Kenma was truly alright. Of course he knew Kozume was stressed about Hoshi, but he didn't think he'd get a fever from him. He had no idea of what happened the night before.

"Kuro!" Hoshi exclaimed, catching up with his younger brother's best friend.

"Ah, Hoshi," Is all that he responded with. Not fully paying attention to the other male, and more focusing on the fact that Kenma was fine when he was at Kuroo's house, and found him on the floor with a fever the next morning.

"Don't be so stressed about my little brother, he doesn't deserve it." Hoshi cooed, which earned a narrow stare from Kuroo himself.

"What?"

Hoshi stopped walking, and Kuroo stopped too to stare at him. He tilted his head, "what?" He then repeats, which earned a grin from Hoshi Kozume.

"Oh? Does Tetsurou not know Kenma's little secret?" He asked, tilting his head. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at the other's words, and he shook his head. He was never the type to waste time on things like this.  
He was about to walk away from Hoshi when Kuroo felt his wrist being grabbed.

"What is your opinion on gays?" He asks, his grip tightening, Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at such a question.

"I've never met a person like that. Even then, what does it matter?" He asks, "we're in Japan, it's been legal to marry who you love for over a century."

Hoshi stared at him. He didn't feel satisfied with the response, but grinned diabolically. He wanted to have fun, making Kenma's life a living hell. So, he decided it was the best decision to do so creatively.

"Then, meet me at the roof, after volleyball practice." He responds sweetly, before walking out.

Curiosity killed the cat, and later that night he did meet Hoshi at the roof. Hoshi let out a happy, more forced grin as he looked over to see the other male.

"I didn't think you'd make it." He says, looking at the cock haired male up and down with a sly smirk. He moved closer and felt Kuroo's bicep, squeezing it and licking his lips as he did so.  
Kuroo got the memo, and gently pulled Hoshi's hand away before shaking his head.

"I'm not gay, Hoshi."

Those words made Hoshi burst into laughter, glee filling up his senses as he thought of Kenma. Thought that if he were Hoshi, he'd burst into tears. The thought of Kenma crying because of him, Kuroo Tetsurou, his Kuro making him cry satisfied him. But he wanted to see it happen, to see Kenma in pain because of him.

"Try it. You never know until you do." He responds, collecting himself. Kuroo thought of it for a moment before stepping closer and pulling Hoshi into a kiss, a kiss that got even more heated as time went on. Their tongues danced together, and Kuroo snaked his hands onto Hoshi's hips before going ahead and breaking it.

"Let's go to the club room."

Kenma had been texting his friend, Wonho. He was from South Korea. They had never met in real life, but did so in eighth grade through video games. The two got to talking and got close. Kenma learned that Wonho also had a brother that he was morbidly disgusted of, due to passed with abuse with his mother. Now adopted, Kenma facetimed his friend, trying to remember some Korean from classes.

Seoul, South Korea and Tokyo, Japan had the same time zone. So it wasn't really that hard to get ahold of Wonho who was also home from school due to some type of holiday.

"Kenma?" Wonho greets, he stared at the screen and realized how bad Kenma looked. He had dark eyebags over his eyes, and was on the verge of tears with every minute.

"Wonho.. How did you deal with it?"

"Huh? Deal with what?"

"Your brother."

He sat back and shifted, this was more serious. Wonho's hazel eyes raised to stare at Kenma and sighed out.

"I hated him. Still do, but, I dunno, I guessed I had a day dream of my own." He explained, "a brother that cared for me. The same way I would have cared for him if he'd help me out of my situation."

Wonho's gaze softened, he knew Kenma was more sensitive than him. A real city boy, who was shy and insecure. It was obvious. He acts like he doesn't care, yet still wonders of what peopel's opinions are of him.

"Daydream?" Kenma pipes up.

"Yeah! Like, um, you know J-Hope? From BTS?" He asks, trying to lighten up Kenma's solemn mood.

"I think so."

"Listen to the song, listen to their songs. They have Japanese versions. I guess, they helped me through a lot of rough times for me too." He explains, the two chatted some more, and Kenma explained his situation. Wonho listened. He accepted Kenma, for everything he was worth. Kenma was special to him. Say, a crush.

The pair hung up, and Kenma sat back on his bed. He plugged in his headphones and gave a listen to the kpop group's songs. It felt nice, and it did lighten up his mood like Wonho said it would. He kept replaying songs, and looked up videos before hearing a door open.

The front door. 

Hoshi came back, disheveled and with a limp. Kuroo was behind him too, looking sweaty and as if he had been working out.

"Ah, Kenma!" Kuroo cooed out, happily.

"Have you eaten yet today? It's almost sunset. Let's go out." 

Kenma stared at him, and wondered of what kind of exercises Kuroo has been doing. Exercises, to that of Kenma was naive to the fact Kuroo had just had sex with Hoshi.  
He nodded anyways, he slipped on a pair of baggy pants, and a baggy sweater that Wonho had sent him for his birthday and a bucket hat.

"Have you gotten better?" Kuroo asks, chatting amongst himself and the puddinghead.

Wonho sat up in his own bed and sighed out, wondering if he made Kenma's day. He felt satisfied when he saw Kenma's thank you messages, and happily responded with a you're welcome! He was different with Kenma than he was at school. He wondered if Kenma was like that too, if Kenma smiled at his phone when he saw Wonho's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Wonho was never loved by his biological family. Min-ho and Song-i Yoon. Actually, he was hated. Recalling back from memories, he remembers being beaten every day, locked in a freezer in the middle of winter, having to sleep outside during a thunderstorm. It wasn't until one Sunday night, in the middle of summer did five year old Wonho have enough.

"You piece of shit!" His mother screeched, it numbed Wonho down to the bone as she stepped on him and kicked at him. She never gave Wonho a mattress to sleep on. He slept in a cabinet in his brother's room.

She harassed the small boy some more before having an idea. Finishing the child off. She grabbed a knife and manage to stab the smaller male in the side, before eventually, running.

Wonho slammed his body against the door, shakily opening it before stumbling down the concrete steps, and heading towards the city. The city, it was six miles away. At that point, he was skin and bone. He managed, yet collapsed as soon as he arrived.

"119, what's your emergency?" A woman on the phone answered.

"There is a child, about 4'8, he has a knife in his side and he looks almost dead."

"Is there any adult with him?" She asks.

"No. It almost looks like he ran here by himself."

An old couple found him. He was in a puddle of sewer water, and they had called and ambulance. Two months later, at court, his mother got charged for child abuse and drug and alcohol use. She managed to get bailed out by Wonho's grandparents, and only got a notice that if she even breathed Wonho's name before he was eighteen she'd be back to prison. Minho was separated though, he didn't think to help Wonho, not even when he was starving with food. 

Those memories are tucked in safely in his mind. He has only told closer people his story, he told Kenma. His closest friend, and crush.  
The old couple that had found him, adopted him. His father was a professional painter, and taught him how to paint. His mother, she was the more athletic type and let him take basketball. His life began from there.

On a call one day with Kenma, he grinned.

"Hm? Why are you grinning?" The pudding head asks.

"Ah, well my parents just wanted to know if you're free this weekend." He cooed.

"Huh? I mean, I guess."

"Good. We're going to Tokyo." 

"Wait, what?" Kenma asks, his voice more excited. He had always wondered if Wonho could visit them, so they could meet. So they could touch. Wonho was always kind to him.  
Wonho told him the date he was coming. That date for an entire week during Spring break. It was exciting.

After their call, Hoshi barged in.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks, Kenma glared at him and sighed out.

"None of your business." Kenma responds, with a slight grumble.

Hoshi went through the other's clothes and found a sweatshirt he needed, and Kenma groaned, getting up and grabbing Hoshi's wrist, putting it back into the drawer.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks.

"Getting ready for a date. What does it look like?"

"Date? Date with who?"

Hoshi snickered, grinning and licking his lips. 

"Kuro."

Kenma's heart dropped. That's why Hoshi came back with a limp,wasn't it? That's why, that's why Kuroo looked like he was exercising that much.

He stepped back, and Hoshi stepped in. He smirked and tilted his head, "is baby gonna cry? Is Kenma going to sob?" He asks. Kenma kept stepping back and Hoshi kept stepping in. He winced at his elder brother's voice.

But the smaller was caught off guard when he heard his phone buzz, it was Wonho. 

Kenma took a deep breath, and looked at Hoshi in the eyes, before sneering.

"No. No, I won't. Unlike you, I actually have someone who cares." He says, before turning back and looking down at his phone. Wonho had sensed his pain, probably, and sent him more videos of kpop groups.

Hoshi walked out. He felt unsatisfied.

He put on a forceful grin and left with Kuroo that same evening, to a dinner date, at least of what he's thought.

"The club room, and even the roof was a mistake." Kuroo says as he ate his food.

"What?"

"I didn't feel as good as I thought I was." He adds.

"That- doesn't make any sense, I thought you loved it. So I did this to make my brother feel like shit, and you defy me?"

"You did what to Kenma?"

"Kenma is in love with you."

Kuroo hadn't gotten the chance to meet with Kenma until the Friday afternoon days later. Kenma avoided him. Wonho advised him to just be excited that he was coming, that they were going to meet.

It wasn't until Kenma was walking out to the parking lot, that Kuroo noticed and caught up with him.

"Kenma, why are you avoiding me?" Kuroo asks straight up, but before he could respond, Wonho appeared.

He had and accent, when it came to speaking Japanese, but he was fluent enough.

"What do you not get?" He asks, sneering down at Kuroo. He hated him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Kenma narrowed his eyes, and pulled his lips into a thin line before sighing out.

"Tetsurou Kuroo, meet Yoon Wonho." He says quietly.

"His boyfriend." Wonho lied. 

They had agreed that Kuroo, if asking questions would leave Kenma alone if they faked dated. It was a stupid move, sure, but Wonho just wanted to see Kenma happy. He wanted his beloved, happy.

Wonho grabbed Kenma's hand walking away, and they chatted amongst themselves, more than Kenma has ever spoken to Kuroo in one meeting. He furrowed his eyebrows, Yoon Wonho?

Kenma never mentioned him, or maybe that was Kuroo not listening. Kuroo not seeing the signs, or Kuroo not worried about Kenma's stress. Or how Kenma didn't want to do volleyball, but he did it for Kuroo. He did it for Kuroo.

Kuroo didn't even realize of how much pain Kenma had to endure every day. His insecurities, his defeats. He was selfish enough to have sex with Kenma's brother even.

"Fuck. What an asshole."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Hoshi was angry. How? He could have sworn his little brother had a huge crush on Kuroo. Not some Korean guy he met on the internet.   
He sighed out. Going over to Kenma's room, looking for evidence, for anything really to get answers. But nothing caved in.

"Who is this kid?" He groaned to himself, before walking out of pudding head's bedroom. He wondered, was Kenma's reaction fake? Did he really do the math wrong? Of course not. Hoshi couldn't have.

Wonho walked the streets of Tokyo with Kenma, breathing in and out of the frigid air. It was nice, but not. Kenma had forgot his jacket in the clubroom last.  
Wonho noticed, taking off his own jacket and putting it on Kenma's shoulders before smiling.

"You don't have to-" Kenma stammered out, he couldn't finish his sentence though.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." The taller male interrupted with small chuckle, it caused a domino effect and suddenly, they had been laughing together.

Kuroo stared at them from afar. He had been following both discreetly around the city, for a couple, they didn't hold hands, or kiss all too often. He thought about it and sighed, Kenma is the type to be secret about his relationships though.

The pair went into an ice cream shop although it was close to winter, and got some ice cream. Wonho laughed at Kenma's side, something Kuroo did. Was Wonho, his replacement? 

It wasn't until Wonho had to go to the bathroom Kuroo approached him.

"Did you know about- Hoshi?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Kenma sneered at Kuroo's words. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry, Kenma.. If this is some crude prank you're trying to pull because you had a crush on me," He says, assuming. But he couldn't finish the sentence, a sudden stinging came to Kuroo's face. 

Kenma had slapped the bitch across his face.

Kuroo gasped and looked up, now on the floor, Kenma looked him in the eyes.

"If it is some kind of prank, why would I have lost my virginity to him?" Kenma asks. It was a lie of course. Wonho soon came out of the bathroom and Kenma grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. It was his first make-out session. He hadn't known what he was doing, but Kenma knew the other male would take control. Wonho did.

After the kiss of spite, Kenma grabbed Wonho's hand and left. Leaving Kuroo on the floor, alone.  
He knew his realization was true from that, that Kenma only became like this because of him. He groaned softly to himself, getting up and sighing.

"Kenma," Wonho uttered, as they got back to Kenma's home. He had him pinned down to the sheets.

"What?" He asks.

"Are you sure about this?" He comes to ask, "have you ever done this before?

"Never." Kenma responds, turning his head and sighing.

"I lost my first kiss to you, today. My first make out session too."

Wonho breathed in, "is that what friends do?" He asks.

"Do you wanna be friends?" Kenma responds, a question to a question. Wonho chuckled, and answered of what he could in english.

"Boyfriends." He uttered, before going back in for the kill. Kenma lost his virginity that night, and while he was asleep, Wonho cooed and decided to take a late night walk.

Although Hoshi didn't have proof, he could sense everything. Kenma and Wonho, they had been silent, and Wonho only marked the out-of-view parts of his body, like his upper thigh or waist.

He heard Wonho leave, must have been excited to make a sixteen year old boy he fell in love with, lose not only his first kiss to him, but his first time with him. It was exciting.

Hoshi didn't know why, but he felt an anger strike him. He took his mother's car, and started to drive. But eventually, he 'accidentally' swerved off of the road and hit Wonho with the car. Hoshi's eyes widened. It wasn't fatal enough to kill him, at least it could be assumed so. He bit his lip and drove back home, going straight to bed.

The next morning, Kenma stretched his legs and arms out, but felt nothing next to him. He yawned and pulled on his uniform, still having school and decided to text the other. With no response, he grumbled under his breath.

He began walking to school alone, with Kuroo a couple yards behind him before he noticed something and stopped dead into his tracks.

"Wonho?!" Kenma screeched, he noticed the blood on Wonho, it being more fatal than Kenma thought. Hoshi heard, he had just left their house and stared at the two.

Kenma immediately dialed for an ambulance, and ran back to the house to tell their mother. She was on her way to work. Hoshi's heart dropped when he saw Wonho, unconscious hopefully. He had drag marks on his body, like from a car. His mother's car.

The ambulance came and Kenma went on it, Kuroo stared at both Kozume brother's intently, before walking off. Kenma hadn't gotten a drivers license yet, and Hoshi said something to Kuroo after they had sex.

"I would drive to school if my mom didn't take the car to work every day."

It was probably the mixed feelings he had about him, but, Wonho was the one with the tire marks on him. He had no idea what to expect. Kuroo decided to go to school, his mind pounding with questions for hours. He had an awful feeling about Hoshi, now that he thought of it and he sighed out.

"Kenma isn't coming to practice, boyfriend got hit by a car." He said to the team, Yaku raised and eyebrow.

"Kozume has a boyfriend?"

"If it was a prank, why would I have lost my virginity to him?" Played back in Kuroo's mind when he heard that, feeling like his heart shattered into millions of sharp pieces.

"Yeah. Just got one, too. His name is Wonho, he's from South Korea." Kuroo explained, "nice guy. He and Kenma belong together." 

Yaku furrowed his eyebrows, getting the sarcasm almost immediately at that. But decided to brush it off as they began to play the game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more content.

In the hospital, since Wonho was left alone for a night his wounds were infected and he had horrible head trauma, and his scull and rib cage burst. It was apparent he wasn't gonna survive from there, and Hoshi paced the floor wondering if legal action was gonna be taken. The tire marks, he couldn't afford to go to prison. 

In emergency surgery, Kenma patiently waited alongside Wonho's parents. They were staying in a hotel downtown. His step-mother was sobbing and his step-father was crying harder, when the doctor came out. He didn't exactly have a smile on his face, but it gave Kenma hope anyways.

"We managed to get him into a comatose state." He explains, "but we don't know when he is going to wake up."

Kenma sighed out, days pass, a month passes, and another one passes. Three months since the accident and it went cold, Wonho wasn't gonna wake up. His parents made the decision, to stop life support. It was all just, numbing. Did Wonho really just die? How awful.

Hoshi was still terrified, filled with guilt. He had to tell someone.

"Mom?" He asks.

"Yes?" She responds, she was in her office looking at papers when the other male walked in.

"I have to tell you something. It's- serious."

She nodded and looked up, staring at the other as he closed the door. He sighed, not making any eye contact with his mother and bit his lip gently.

"Uhm.. S-So, you know how Wonho died? Because he got hit by a car?" Hoshi asks, "I was the person who hit him, and, um, left him there." He says quietly.

"You what." She says, not really a question, but a demand.

"I-I didn't think he'd pass out like that, so, I kind of- drove off." Hoshi then adds, swallowing air dryly.

"How old is Hoshi?"

"...Eighteen."

"When did we pull the plug?"

"Yesterday."

"That's a murder charge of the first degree." She says.

His eyes widened and he bit his lip before shaking his head.

"How- how?"

"You knew him before you murdered him with my car. You left him for three months in a coma, and now he's dead." She explains, Hoshi's eyes widened with a lip quiver. He just murdered, someone, no one can't know about this.

"Mom, please,-"

"You did what?" Kenma suddenly asks from behind them. His eyes welled up with tears. His first real boyfriend, the man he lost his virginity to, the guy who has already went through hell and back between his own mother is dead.. Because of his older brother?

"Kenma." The pair says, distraught. His mother, selfish. She cared about what she looked like in society, she was respectable and she ate it up like a meal.

As he was walking away, out the door his mother grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the house. His brother stared in horror as he gripped him by the hair, holding a knife to his neck.

"Mom, seriously stop-"

"Shut up." She hissed, pressing the knife against the small male's throat.

Kenma was trembling, holding a tight grip to his mother's wrist, in act to make her pull away. He had tears streaming down his face. 

She leaned down to whisper something.

"You go to the police about this, or tell anyone, anyone at all, I will slit your throat and kill you." She whispered, Hoshi stepped back and she let Kenma go. 

Just imagine what she could do if she found out, Kenma Kozume was gay.

Hoshi stared into Kenma's eyes. Although he wanted to see Kenma in pain, sobbing, and crying. He didn't want this, actually, he never wanted this.

Hoshi and Kenma's father and mother fell out of love quickly, and Hoshi in the UK, always wanted a brother. He wasted every chance of having that. He had sex with the love of Kenma's life, murdered his boyfriend. He ruined everything.

The next few days, Kenma didn't have dinner with neither his mother nor Hoshi. He didn't speak or make contact with the rest of the team, and he quit volleyball. The male knew if he wanted to be alive, he had to keep his mouth shut. Even then, he was saving up, to drop high school and to go to somewhere like China, or Thailand, maybe Vietnam.

He couldn't stay in Japan, and thought of a plan.

One day, Kuroo knocked on the door, of Kenma's home and his mother answered.

"Hi, is Kenma here? He and I haven't spoken in a while- and I just want to check in." He explains softly, she smiled and stood to the side. Hoshi was in the living room, eating and watching anime.

Kuroo walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Kenma, please, talk to me. I found out about Wonho, and even before you dated him you loved me." He says softly, "and you know what? I love you too. I can't believe that I actually fucked your brother, and I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I am an idiot, a scum of the earth. I'm trash, an idiot, a complete and utter bastard." Kuroo then adds, "I can be your rebound boyfriend. Please, I just want you."

There was no reply, so he took it upon himself to just walk in. But, no one was there. Actually, a lot of things disappeared. Things like, Kenma's charger, a change of clothes, his wallet. His backpack, and a bigger bag. He noticed his Nintendo Switch was gone, and his iPad too. Kenma got up and he left.

Kuroo noticed a note, and picked it up to read.

'Hey, I'm sorry. I'm planning on going to China, and continuing my education there. I can't handle it anymore, heck, I lost so much in Japan. I saved up, I've been saving up and I just can't do it anymore. I'll find a job, and I'll go. You don't have to worry about me exposing your secrets, or me ruining everything. Whoever finds it, Hoshi, mom, heck, maybe even Kai.. I want you to know that you don't have to look for me, or even try. I want to go, and it's my decision. I don't no where I'm going to go in China, but I do know that I'll live in the city somewhere. I've always loved it like that.

Thank you,

Kenma Kozume'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Kuroo's eyes went wide at the note, he began to panic. Kenma's gone? No, this has to be a prank and began wandering around his room. But, what secret?

He ran down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen where Kenma's mother and brother were at and bit his lip.

"Kenma, uhm, Kenma ran away."

Kenma had to wing it. He had no idea how to speak Mandarin, but he knew if he went to South Korea, that'd be the first place they'd look. If he lied about it or not. 

He tried his best to speak but he only knew some Korean and Japanese.

That was until he Bingwen. He was kind, and he knew Japanese and decided to show him around. The male was also attractive. He was tall, 193CM. He had raven colored hair, and a grin that could light up the world. Kenma found calmness in Bingwen's smile, and he told him. Not that his brother murdered the man he lost his virginity to, and his mother threatening to kill him if he or Hoshi ever told anyone. Everything, except for that.

"You're gay?" The tall male asks, smiling.

"I don't think you should date right now, but, when you get through everything I bet I can swoon you." He said, with a bright and happy smile.

Kenma smiled at that, he wasn't over Wonho. He was, Kenma's everything. He helped Kenma when nobody else would. He was kind, and considerate. Wonho had a horrible life, and it ended horribly, and it was something Kenma couldn't shake from knowing that Wonho only wanted to come to Tokyo to see him, and he died without a reason.

"You think so?" Kenma asks, grinning and staring at him. Bingwen would help Kenma with money. He was wealthy, and was taught to always be humble with those in need. So, that same day, he rented Kenma an apartment. He needed furniture though, going to go the next day to get some.

Meanwhile, Kenma's mother wasn't phased. Actually, she was glad her rival was off the team. Less problems, the less she had to worry about her reputation getting ruined. Hoshi on the other hand was worried about Kenma telling though, and he tried to convince his mother that maybe it was best to look for him.

Kuroo stared at both of them, confused. He knew Kenma hated Hoshi, for, obvious reasons. But, why was his mother being so dismissive?

"Kenma, your son is sixteen. In China!" Kuroo exclaims frustrated.

"It was his choice to leave." She responds, with just as much spite.

"You are actually insane." Hoshi commented, earning a glare which shut Hoshi up pretty quickly.

Kuroo grumbled, and left for the evening. He was still wondering about the secret. Was it bad? Did his mother murder someone, and they actually put him through human trafficking? No. That's inhumane and digusting.

Kuroo realized how lonely he was when Kenma wasn't there. Yeah, he had Yaku, and the volleyball team. But without Kenma, he was empty. Did Kenma really like him?

That question, it kept popping up in his head. What about Kuroo, was so special to him?

He didn't sleep that night, knowing that Kenma could be somewhere in China, alone with no one didn't sit right with him.

That night, Kenma was staying at Bingwen's dorm. He was a freshman in college, and until Kenma got furniture, he was allowed to freeload there. Currently, Bingwen was on a futon, sleeping on the floor. Kenma had an urge to text Kuroo. But he couldn't.

So instead, he messaged Wonho. Wonho was nicknamed Wonton by many of his friends, including Kenma, who had it as his contact. But he was also nicknamed Winner. Being a basketball player with a sense of art, he was both an introvert and an extrovert. 

Kenma looked at their passed messages, the bliss he felt back then. Now that he read them back, he realized how naive he was to Wonho's feelings. Tearing up, he felt as if he wasted time. Wasting time on being in love with someone who didn't love him.

Tears began to fall down his face. He was miserable, and he got a message from Kuroo.

'Can you call?' It read, he responded with a simple, 'yes' before he stared at Bingwen before slowly getting up and walking outside so he could answer.

"Hello?" He asks, voice raspy. It was shakey, since he was in the midst of another mental breakdown. Those being often these days.

"You're not home.- I, uhm, I read your note. Did you really go to China?" Kuroo asks nervously.

Kenma was in Beijing. He did adore the city after all, didn't he?

"Um, yeah. I am." Kenma responds softly, which caused Kuroo to sigh out a disappointed groan.

"Kenma, why? What happened? What happened to- us?" He asks with a small whine, Kenma hesitated and sighed out.

"It's two in the morning, here Kuro." He says softly, "it's best for the both of us, if you let go and forget about me."

"W-What? Kenma, you can't be serious." Kuroo says frantically, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm hanging up now."

With that, Kenma left. It was cold outside, and he realized that summer was coming to an end. He teared up once more and crouched down, letting out small sobs. He realized he had nothing left. No one of his family, or his best friend, or anyone from Japan. He felt disgusted with himself, feeling stupid, and horrible, and everything that built up. 

He felt alone.

Kenma contained his emotions, standing back up and wiping his eyes before going back inside, and trying to sleep.

Kuroo was sitting there, staring at the phone before biting his lip. Did Kenma really leave him like this? He really deserved it after everything. After everything Kenma went through, he deserved to be left like this. But, he had a horrible feeling. Like, something bad happened, or something bad will happen to him, Kenma.

He got up and bought tickets for Beijing, China. It was for the next week, and he just, needed to know the other was all right before he could put it to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Kuroo knew the other wouldn't comply if he asked for the city name. He knew Kenma loved the city, them going on long walks through Tokyo and such. He yawned and sighed to himself, if Beijing is the right one he can make sure the other is safe as quick as possible. But he didn't have a good feeling. 

The next day, Bingwen woke up early and stared down at Kenma's sleeping body in silence. He smirked and pulled out his phone, flashing a picture of him like that before walking out of his dorm.

"Did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Kenma"

Another man was on the other line of the phone, Hoshi was on the other line and Bingwen smirked.

"Mhm." He responds.

"When are you going to do it?" Hoshi then asks.

"Murdering someone has to be fun, Hosh' I rented a place in the country, and in about a week he'll be dead and your secret or whatever will be safe with you and your mom." Bingwen explains.

"Don't mess up."

"Yes, okay~ bye bye."

He hung up the phone and went back to check if the other was still asleep. Kenma was, and he chuckled before walking to class. Like nothing ever happened. 

Hoshi's mother came to Kuroo's that night and grinned sweetly.

"So you're really going to China?" She asks, staring at the other as she helped his father with food and such.

"Yeah. I wanna find Kenma, and make sure he's safe."

"What if you don't find him? I mean, Beijing is a big city after all." She responds, without hesitating.

"I'm sure I will. People like him stand out in a crowd, although he's tiny." He chuckled out softly, grinning.

Bingwen took ahold of Kenma's hand as they walked through the city, and showing him around with the same gleeful grin he always shows him. He chuckled and tilted his head each time Kenma got too distracted, or when he said a joke. Although it was forced, and Kenma didn't realize it. Kenma didn't realize a lot of things about this man, too numbed out from all the pain.

"Hey, what about we go into the countryside tomorrow? I have something to do there, and it'd be funner with a friend." He said with a grin.

Kenma shifted, yet nodded.

Kuroo headed out that same night, and an eight hour and fifty minute ride of worry and stress awaited him. He knew Kenma was in the main university, so he would just have to go there first, and Kenma went to sleep.

The next morning, Kuroo had officially arrived in Beijing and he went ahead to a hotel to rest before actually looking for Kenma and Kenma was on the road driving on the countryside when the other looked over and saw the house he rented. It was old, run down and abandoned and he acted as such.

"Hey, let's check that out." He cooed.

"What's so special about it?" Kenma asks, not looking up from a game when a gun was put to the side of his head.

"Come with me." He growled, Kenma looked up and trembled. Nodding as he followed the other into the old, abandoned building.

Kuroo had been walking around campus for hours, sunset coming around when he got a message. It was from Kenma yet it wasn't him.

It was a video, Kenma was beaten. Badly. He was unconscious, and was put through torture through all of these videos. A string of them, Kenma being under freezing water, or being shoved or kicked around, having his cheek be cut open from just one kick. But it wasn't for Kuroo, it was supposed to be for Kenma's mother.

Kuroo's eyes widened, and he began to walk, no, run to the police station. He knew no Mandarin yet he just began talking and sobbing uncontrollably and showed them the videos. Luckily, one of them knew fluent Japanese.

"They're close to the Hemu Village. Are you his brother?" He asks, frantically, calling for backup and in that moment, Kuroo shook his head.

"No. I'm his boyfriend." He sobbed out.

He was in the passenger seat of a cop car, an ambulance following closely and a helicopter and more cop cars following after that. Hemu was quite far away from Beijing, and all Kuroo could think about how much of that did Kenma need to endure. Did he deserve it?

The cars began to speed, and soon they arrived to the run down building. Kuroo and the rest of the policemen surrounded the building, yelling to come out in their native language.

Kenma had woken up minutes before then, and in his state, he screeched out for help. Kuroo gasped, and ran in along with the rest of the police.

Bingwen was standing there, gun against Kenma's head and he laughed eerily.

"You shoot. He dies."

Kuroo stared at Kenma, eyes filling tears as their eyes met. Kenma, although he was put through torture, still managed to smile, whispering to him, assuring to the cock haired man that, "it'll be alright."

They had the place surrounded, and soon, Bingwen caved in and dropped Kenma down on the floor, him sobbing and Kuroo dropping down to hug him tightly, sobbing as well.

"Shh, baby you're safe." He let out, as Kenma sobbed loudly into his shoulder.

"I love you, Kenma. I love you so much, I'm so sorry. I love you." He said, tears running down his face.

"I love you too, Kuro, never let go." He whined out in response, and he carried him to the ambulance.

Kenma had a broken ankle, and shattered knee. He also had a gash in his cheek that needed stitches, along with a sprained wrist. They checked him for sexual assault, and luckily they arrived before Bingwen could get to any of that and he was brought in for questioning that same night.

He was the type of man that, if he goes down, the ship goes down with him. He told everything. From his mother and brother hiring him, to the point that led up to him almost murdering Kenma, and the case began.

Kenma woke up after his surgeries and looked over at Kuroo who was waiting there.

"Kenma," He said dryly, and Kenma tilted his head in response.

"I'm in love with you."

The smaller male smiled gleefully at that and sobbed out happily.

"I am in love with you too." He uttered shakily.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, and soon, that hug turned into a gentle, elongated soft kiss.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

The next day, policemen barged into the Kozume household. Kenma hadn't told them anything yet, of Wonho's death and all, so who could it be? 

Bingwen.

"Did you work with anyone?" A man asks, a detective. He stared into Bingwen's eyes and the sicko laughed, he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, brother and mom." He answers, "wanted to keep his mouth shut. They were afraid, since he went to China, he would go to the police so I was hired to kill him." He explained.

"What were you planning on doing to Kenma?"

Bingwen chuckled. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip.

"A murder has to be fun, right? I wanted to fuck em', I even got a bathtub just to put him into cold water. One of the two worked out I guess." He says in response.

"What did his mother and brother do, that they wanted to hide so bad?" The detective then asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hoshi supposedly murdered his boyfriend." He explains, "wanted to see kitty-boy cry." 

"And his mother?"

"Put a knife against his throat and threatened to murder him."

Kenma woke up next to Kuroo, and smiled, curling up next to him in the hospital bed with a small smile.  
The elder male woke up when the other moved and looked down at him, smiling softly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks in a low, husky voice.

Kenma giggled, nodding and kissing the other male's hand with a small grin.

"Ah, I guess it was the pain medication." He says softly, Kuroo frowned at that and pulled him into a tight hug. He kissed his neck and looked at him.

Kuroo hadn't slept at all that night. He felt as if, he took a place in hurting Kenma by having intercourse with his brother. He was at fault in that part, if he had just said no, maybe Kenma would have stayed in Japan. Maybe, Wonho would still be alive.

That's what he explained to the detectives. Kuroo had sex with Hoshi, and weeks later they found Wonho dead whilst walking to school. Kenma had told everything to the doctors, but he developed mental disorders, trust issues. He couldn't look at his mother, he couldn't talk to his brother. He was sobbing through the entire interrogation.

Kenma's mother was charged with the accessory of the murder of Yoon Wonho, and the child abuse and attempted murder of Kenma Kozume, she would be spending twenty years, to life in prison with the chance of parole. Hoshi Kozume was charged with the first degree murder of Yoon Wonho, the neglect and attempted murder on Kenma Kozume, and will be spending life in prison, no chance of parole. Huang Bingwen would be sentenced to life in prison, no chance of parole, for the attempted murder of Kenma Kozume, and the accessory of Wonho's death.

Wonho's step parents were glad their son got the justice he needed, in fact, they were happy he was safe. He wouldn't be in pain anymore, by seeing Kenma miserable from the clouds. Wonho's life, it may have started out solemnly, but it ended with a satisfying touch. The Korean male could finally rest in peace.

Kenma lived with Kuroo and his guardians, he went to therapy routinely. Day by day, he wasn't getting over it. Kenma was getting through it.  
Kuroo stayed by his side, he couldn't help it. To see Kenma's face, bleeding, crying uncontrollably, he couldn't see his baby in pain anymore.

Kuroo waited patiently for Kenma, waited until he wanted to have sex to do it. Even during it, he asked if the smaller was okay. The two often made jokes each time they did it, about how Kenma has to keep reassuring his boyfriend to not worry if he was hurting him.

Kuroo graduated, and instead of going off to college he decided differently.

"I'm going to be working online, from our house." He says, looking at Kenma. He was in a robe, a gown, and a graduation cap. Kenma couldn't help but grin. Kuroo kept his promise of being by his side, and Kenma loved that fact. He loved the fact that Kuroo never found a distaste in their relationship.

Each time they fought, Kenma and Kuroo would come together, instead of walking apart. It was as if nothing of this mere torture had ever happened.

"Our-?" Kenma asks, now hugging the other male. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the other male.

"OH! Did I forget to tell you?" Kuroo asks, chuckling softly.

"Yes, you in fact did. What do you mean, 'our house'?"

Kuroo chuckled, tilting his chin up, and smiled.

"I got us a nice studio apartment, in the heart of Tokyo. Somewhat close to Tokyo Tower." He explained, Kenma's heart began to beat faster and he giggled out happily, jumping onto his boyfriend and smiling.

"Kuroo~! I love you! I love you, so, so, so much!"

Kuroo laughed, and Yaku came up from behind with a small grin.

"That's the first time in a while since I've seen you so happy, Kenma." He says, smiling.

"I'm proud of you."

The mere words made Kenma tear up and he buried his face into his beloved's shoulder. Kuroo's own tears glinted from his eyes, and he smiled.

"I love you too, pudding." He uttered, letting out a happy sob into Kenma's arms.

Kenma himself had been taking online classes for high school. He couldn't go back to school, having a fear. Everywhere he looked he saw Bingwen, or his mother, or even Hoshi. He felt the safest with Kuroo.

When they moved in officially, Kuroo started working part time, and Kenma and Hinata hung out every day with Hinata's new boyfriend, Atsumu.

The two were kind, considerate, and respectful towards Kenma and he was happy. He was happy he made friends. He was happy, period. He didn't forget of Wonho, and he took his advice anytime he felt saddened or if he was overthinking, scared, anything. He'd listen to that album, Daydream.

"We should visit Tokyo Tower someday." Kuroo suggests one morning, whilst drinking a hazelnut coffee.

Kenma looked over and chuckled, "why would you want to? There's no way you can even get up it with your watermelon sized thighs."

END


	11. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

"Kenma, I'm home." Kuroo says, now twenty-five and working in business with the sponsors of KODZUKEN and Bouncing Ball LTD. He yawned one night, wondering why it was so quiet, then it hit him. Why was it so quiet?

He furrowed his eyebrows, and began calling out for the smaller male when he met eyes with a golden eyed Kenma. In a maid dress. A full blown, garter stocking, high heels, hat wearing, apron having, maid dress.

"Is it, pretty?" The small male asks, nervously. Kuroo turned a bright shade of red, looking at the other male and down at his crotch, which was now tightened by his pants.

"Yeah, pudding. Of course you are, you're not pretty, actually. You are absolutely gorgeous." He says. Kenma grinned at those words and pulled the taller male into a passionate, loving kiss. Which turned wholesome to lewd fast.

After hours of making love, and Kuroo finally fulfilling Kenma's fantasy, he stripped down on whatever clothes he had left and got into the bath, Kuroo soon joining, and hugging him from behind.

"Hey, Kuro?" Kenma asks, turning around so he was straddling his boyfriend.

"Let's get married after I finish college."

Kuroo grinned at that, and after Kenma's graduation, he took him to Tokyo. To a bar, and drank a little, but not too much.

Kenma wasn't expecting it. He wasn't a drinker either, so his reaction was sober.

Kuroo got down on one knee in front of the Tower' and smiled.

"Kenma," He says, "when I asked you if you wanted a love story like Asuna and Kirito, I didn't expect this." The cock haired male says, tearing up.

"So, uhm, let's just- stay together, forever. Marry me, Kenma."

Kenma stood there, smiling with tears streaming down his face before he nodded and ran into his now, finace's arms.

"Yes, I do!" He whined out in glee.


	12. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Years have passed now since the incident, KuroKen have finally married and were living in a larger apartment together. 

One night, Kuroo was walking home when he saw a box. Curiosity killed the cat before, so he hesitated, yet opened it.

It was a cat. It looked like a male, and he was a kitten. He frowned when he saw the state it was in. A few trade of texts between the landlord, and they were allowed to keep it. He hummed as he walked in, Kenma playing video games on the couch.

"Ahhh. Hello." Pudding greets, looking up at the other male and smiling softly, but it went away when he noticed the box.

"Ah, pudding, I found this on the way here." Kuroo explains, and opening the box on the floor. The cat slowly walked out, shaking its body from any wetness from the snow.

Kenma stared in awe, he knelt down and smiled at it. The cat didn't have a collar, but he definitely liked Kenma and Kuroo. He smiled happily.

"What should we name him?" The smaller asks, Kuroo coming up behind him and back-hugging him with a small grin.

"How about, Miso?" He suggests, making his husband laugh. Kenma nodded in agreement, and the next day, they got him a collar. Kenma smiled softly, Miso was a short haired brown and white cat with light blue eyes. 

He was happy that he survived everything, for this.

A family with his Kuro.


End file.
